


First Word

by fairygyeom



Series: DAD!7 [10]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 20:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygyeom/pseuds/fairygyeom
Summary: Jackson teaches his son a word





	First Word

"Say Daddy first," Jackson instructs his son as he puts up the candy Keung is reaching to eat. You already scolded Jackson for giving in to his son easily and ending up having to spend extra hours to get him to sleep.

Jackson finds a way to resolve this. He promises himself that he won't give Keung candy unless the toddler manages to call him Daddy.

"Da!" Keung exclaims, like he always does. He has never really gotten pass the first syllable of any word.

"Dad-dy," Jackson mouths for his son to repeat.

Keung giggles but reaches out to touch, or maybe slap, his Daddy's ridiculous face.

"Ah, fuck it," Jackson tells himself and opens the candy. Who can resist Keung's adorable giggle? Look at the squishy cheeks and small nose and gurgles. He certainly got his charms from his Daddy. Jackson won't--can't deprive him of some candy if he keeps being this cute.

"Fuck it!" Keung says in his baby voice upon grabbing the candy Jackson is giving and putting it whole in his mouth.

Jackson's eyes widen. Oh no. "Keung, what are you saying? That's a bad word!"

Keung continues munching on his chewy candy. Jackson starts sweating. Did he mistakenly train his son to say fuck it when he gives him a candy? You're gonna kill Jackson, for sure.

"Da!" Keung takes the attention of his slowly dying father. Jackson turns to him with a hope. "Fuck it! Fuck it!"

The hope turns to dust when Keung points at the candies with that chant. And there you are by the doorway, seething in anger.

"WANG JACKSON!!"

"He got it from Jaebeom-hyung! I told you not to invite them here again, honey!" Jackson immediately reasons, even putting the blame on you.

But he knows better than to try to turn things around. He's ready to run when you put down your bag and dash to him.


End file.
